Protection at all cost from everything
by songbird4freewords
Summary: Semi-AU A romance action story incorporated into The Lord of the Rings (movie version) Legolas meets something or someone? Full of laughs, action, and romance. Lots of twist and turns to come! First Fanfic Enjoy ! Chapter 2 is now up! And 3 is on the way!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
She didn't know how she had gotten there. She didn't even know where she was. She had been following the prettiest bird she had ever seen and had ended up in the Northern forest, the territory belonging to the elves. She should be frightened, for her mother told her at every opportunity that all who were not of fairy race were enemies, especially those of human birth. Fianna was not afraid, how could an evil race of people keep the forest so beautiful? For surely the care they take of the forest shows their patience, tenderness, and love. Fianna thought to herself. So entranced by the beauty of her surroundings that she didn't notice when the bird she had been chasing escaped further into the forest. Still under the intense bewitchment of the forest, it's creatures, and colors Fianna almost missed the sound of something deadly cut through the air with unrelenting speed and what was probably vicious accuracy. Fianna's head turned in the direction of the sound that was so at odds with the peaceful surroundings. It was then that she noticed the birds disappearance. What if it's in trouble? It would be a shame for that beautiful bird to die. She thought already flying in the direction of the noise.   
  
Not being a stupid or foolhardy person Fianna quickly ducked behind a tree when she was close enough to see the people in front of her with ease. They were all golden haired and exquisitely beautiful. They were all laughing, all except one, the most flawlessly beautiful man she had ever seen. They must be elves, I've heard the only race that rivals us fairies in looks are the elves.   
  
"It seems you chose the right spot to win your bet, Legolas cannot take his mind or his eyes off the forest long enough to make a proper shot." One of the elves stated laughingly, Fianna realized that all the elves were laughing at the beautiful one's expense. What had they called him? Legolas, she said the name out loud testing it on her tongue, and the one named Legolas turned in her direction. She held her breath wondering if he could see her, she shook her head she was too small, surrounded by such large things, there was no way he could see her. The one named Legolas slowly let his gaze travel lovingly over the forest before returning his eyes to the target. In that moment Fianna saw the depth of this elf's love of the forest, and decided to protect him at all cost from everything. Fairies had a great love for all things living, the forest and anything that grew in it, most of all. Their sole purpose for being was to make things grow. For someone to love the forest as much as this one did was a rare thing even amongst fairies and that love should be nurtured and cherished not chastised and teased. And Fianna was just the fairy to do the nurturing and cherishing.   
  
"Legolas, if you but give me what you owe me, we can leave you and your forest to your own devices." Himolas snickered. He was enjoying himself, all elves loved the forest but none so much as Legolas, his love of the forest was notorious and a source of amusement to his attendants, with whom he had grown up with and who were more like brothers than servants.   
  
"I have not yet lost Himolas, so do not count your chickens." Legolas shot back. His attendants were loyal to him, more loyal than they were to his father. He knew why they were teasing him about his love of the forest. It was the easiest way to rile him. And he knew that the reason the bet had been issued and the teasing began was to get his mind off the chastisement that his father had dealt him earlier today for missing a meeting in favor of the forest. He could have told them that they needn't have bothered, he wasn't in need of forgetting or cheering up. He didn't regret not going to an unnecessary meeting and found his trip through the forest today worth his father's anger. He concentrated on the target, blocked everything out of his mind and let the arrow fly and almost hit an insect as the arrow flew with alarming speed towards the bull's eye.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Fianna bristled at the condescending comment coming from the elf on the right side of Legolas. She sucked in her breath and puffed out her chest. Time to teach this one a lesson. She thought to herself ferociously as she flew in to rescue her Legolas from more verbal abuse. She was almost there when she was stop short as she heard Legolas retaliate. He has a beautiful voice, she thought proud of him for standing up for himself. Maybe he doesn't my help in this after all; the thought oddly disappointed her. She didn't have time to linger on the reason, however, because right then an arrow whizzed past her and clipped one of her wings. It would have killed her if she hadn't dodged; nevertheless she could fill her wing failing as she tried to flap the other one harder to accommodate the injury. She soon got a cramp in her uninjured wing and all she could think as she fell was I'm going down. She smiled at her joke as she fainted from the pain. Unbeknownst to her she landed into a pair of hands.   
  
Legolas didn't know what had caused his need to rescue a bug that didn't have the sense enough not to fly in front of an arrow, except that he was curious, the bug glowed an unusual blue, even in the daylight. Something was almost unearthly about the thing. I don't think it is dead, though it's not moving he thought I'll take it home and fix it's wing and study it before I let it go. Funny . . . now that the glow has disappeared it seems to be an ordinary butterfly. He flipped it over with his forefinger and nearly dropped it. His eyes were obviously playing tricks on him because in his hand there was what appeared to be a tiny elf (pointy ears and everything) with wings. He took his index and thumb fingers and gently knocked away an arm that encircled its legs and grabbed a tiny ankle in between his two fingers and stretched it out examining it out with intense concentration. He saw the wings twitch in annoyance lying against each other. From what he could see she was beautiful and precious, having an almost child like innocence in her face and yet the tiny curves (seen when he stretched her legs out) seemed well developed.   
  
"What have you got there Legolas?" Himolas asked thinking his friend had lost it. It wasn't like the prince of the Northern Mirkwood to study something as insignificant as a bug for so long with such intensity.   
  
"It seems I have found a fairy." Legolas sounded awed and he hadn't taken his eyes off the creature. His friends immediately surrounded him.  
  
"I thought they were extinct."   
  
"I thought they were legend."   
  
"Leave it to Legolas to find such a creature."   
  
"Yes I had imagined he had already discovered all of the forest creatures."   
  
They all seemed to be talking at one time, and as Legolas watched the little fairy became agitated by all the loud noises. Then and there Legolas decided that he would protect her at all cost and from everything. "Let's return home," he said and as his attendants began their chattering again and as the little fairy started twitching he added one word: "quietly." No one spoke for the entire ride back home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in LOTR. Not the story, characters, etc. Mores the pity.   
  
Chapter 2:   
  
When Fianna first woke up all she felt was pain. Something or someone was poking at her left wing, and pouring some stinging liquid on her injury.   
  
'OW' she thought gathering enough energy to snatch her wing from it's tormentor. for a while nothing happened, whatever it was seeming to have lost interest in her poor broken wing. She fluttered her battered wing, testing the extent of her impairment. As she did so her wing came in contact with the same 'thing' that had been hurting her not too long ago. Curious as to what it was she slowly wrapped the tip of her wing around it's edge.   
  
'Hmmm . . . it's warm and smooth' she ran the tip of her wing up further ignoring the pain that shot down her wing. 'No it's not completely smooth, it has some grooves in it. It feels like skin.' The object under inspection moved suddenly and tried to grasp her wing gently. Fianna might have been only half-conscious but she was having none of that, she remembered the pain before. She started to flutter her wing furiously, irrationally, causing herself more pain than the thing that felt like skin ever did.   
  
'Dumb thing is probably trying to eat me, well I won't be eaten so easily' she fumed putting up even more of a fight. She found herself hovering on the brink of unconsciousness, the pain from what she was doing was so great. She heard and felt a gust of wind. If Fianna would have been thinking rationally she would have realized that it sounded like someone was sighing in exasperation. Her wing was gently caught and all Fianna -worn out from trying to confound and get rid of the stupid thing- could do was slap her right wing against it to try and make it let go of her left wing. No such luck the stupid . . . idiot . . . son of a Papuloose just pinned her right wing down, and although it didn't hurt she was unable to move it.   
  
'This is it. I'm food, never thought I'd admit this but . . . I should have listened to my mother.' Fianna black out.   
  
Legolas was pouring some liquid medicine on the wound on the fairy's left wing when she moved. Literally snatching her wing from his fingers. He stared at her for a while.  
  
'Is she awake?' he examined her more closely 'No, just involuntary reflex' he decided.  
  
He was about to continue his treatment, when she started to flutter her wings. He looked at her to see if her eyes had opened, hoping not because he still hadn't finished his ministrations. Then he felt the lightest touch on his finger, it was like when, Nanias, a young elf child had given him what she had called a 'butterfly kiss' now he knew the reason she had for giving the kiss that particular name. As he sat there pondering that, he felt the wing travel slowly up and down his finger. Legolas bit down a chuckle. It . . . Tickled, and it felt nice. Shaking his head Legolas remembered that he was trying to heal her wounds before she woke and tried to capture her wing. To his surprise and dismay she started fluttering her wing in a frantic manner. He could tell that she was greatly hurting herself, but try as he might he couldn't catch the wing. Her wing (even injured) was very flexible and fast. Legolas sighed in exasperation, stared at the wing and when it made a predictable move quickly (but gently) grabbed a hold of it. When her other wing came to the defense of it's partner by slapping his finger Legolas did laughed out loud.  
  
'Even half unconscious she is spirited.' He reached for a small bandage and as he turned his head away all movement from the fairy ceased.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Upon the second time Fianna woke, she noticed only pleasant things. Her wing didn't hurt, (she knew this because she always stretched her wings out first, not her arms.) She noticed that wherever she was smelled like the forest, with soft lighting coming from the windows, which were covered by a wispy cream colored material. The room itself was designed in the soothing color scheme of the forest, all vibrant green and warm browns, with a few cream splashes to mellow it out. She also noticed that she was lying on something incredibly comfortable with some kind of material covering her. Her hand came out to touch the fabric. It was soft, softer than the petals of the flower she chose to sleep in (instead of the trees that most fairies preferred) and almost non-existent and yet it was the warmest Fianna had ever been. 'Very cozy' she thought.   
  
The thing she noticed most however, was the music. Fairies loved music and Fianna was fascinated by the absolutely beautiful flute music that drifted into the room. One look around told her it wasn't coming from the room, and while it was the music that lured her out of the tiny makeshift bed it was her curiosity that made her explore this new environment. The first thing she did was study the small lump covered by a net-like material that was sitting by her box/bed. She stared at it for a while debating if she should lift the material. In the end she yanked it off and looked at a small feast fit for a fairy. It had a big juicy fig, a small chunk of cheese, (which was more like a crumb), a piece of bread, and something else Fianna couldn't recognize. Fianna's stomach grumbled.   
  
'Should I eat it?' She shook her head and replaced the net over the meal. She turned her attention to the rest of the room. There were so many things that interested her in this room. It was nearly an hour before she was satisfied with what she had seen, 'everything is so big here' she thought moving over to the thing that interested her the most. It was big and she had ignored it long enough, it looked like a huge off-white square cloud with a number of rectangle and circle mini clouds resting at the head.   
  
Speaking of resting . . . Fianna grimaced, her wing was paining her, she might as well land on this peculiar non-floating cloud for a while. She landed softly marveling at the pliant bouncyness of the cloud. She jumped up and down for a bit, then she deliberately fell and rolled laughing the entire time. When she sat up she was yawning, 'I have to get out of here,' she thought 'but first I'll rest my wings, those mini clouds seem like a good place.' Fianna didn't feel like walking all that way so she took to the air wavering a little because of her left wing, nevertheless getting to her destination in half the time. she laid down marveling that these were even more heavenly than what they rested on (if that were possible.) She closed her eyes.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Legolas returned to his room from a disturbing counsel with his father. News had come to Mirkwood that Gandalf the Gray had been seeking information about the ring, something that no one wished to remember even existed. His father had sent the informant back to find out more information. 'This could be serious' Legolas thought.   
  
Walking into his room, all troubled thoughts left his mind and he quietly made his way over to the small temporary bed he had made for his fairy. 'My fairy,' he chuckled 'when did that happen?' His laughter died a quick death when he noticed that the little box was empty he quickly looked under his feet to make sure he hadn't crushed her and then glanced around the room. His eyes stopped and rested on the bed where he saw a small body and a pair of wings curled up on his pillow. He smiled softly, sighed tiredly, and began to undress. It had been a long day and he was tired. He had his shirt off and was about to take his pants off as well when he stopped. 'I either need to leave something on or move her in case she wakes up, waking up to see a giant was one thing, it would just further unnerve her if the giant were naked.' He didn't want to move her so he just took off his boots opened a window (he liked to feel the cool breeze while he was sleeping) and climbed into bed, he glanced at the fairy right when she opened her eyes . . .   
  
Fianna hadn't been asleep although she had been lying there on the pillow for a long time. Long enough for the light to leave the room. She had laid there to rest her wings and she had closed her eyes so she would not be distracted from focusing all her powers on healing her wing. She didn't hear anyone come in, so light was this elves footsteps and so deep was her concentration. When she felt the bed dip and she opened her eyes. Upon seeing the beautiful face of a giant, she was so shocked that her wings stood on end and . . .   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed.   
  
Legolas, whose ears were super sensitive, heard this exclamation loud and clear. 'For a fairy she has a colossal set of lungs.' He thought as he started to grin, he looked at her wings standing on end, and began laughing uncontrollably.   
  
Fianna had calmed down, greatly, upon realizing that this was her pet, Legolas.   
  
'I adopted him, but he was never to know I was around.' She thought numbly her mind still not recovered from the shock. 'I blew it!' She was berating her self more when she noticed that his body was shaking slightly, she started for him in concern when he suddenly burst into laughter.   
  
'He's laughing . . . at . . . ME!' Fianna was now angry 'he scares me nearly to death and then he has the nerve to LAUGH, ARGH!' She fumed, drawing herself up to her full three inches she flew up to the side of his face and kicked the tip of his ear. Ignoring the throb in her foot, she glared into his face with her hands on her hips.   
  
Legolas was stunned, his eyes were big and round in his face as he felt the sharp kick dealt to his ear. It probably hurt her more than it hurt him. She glared in his face and he was all of sudden energized and in the mood to play. Fianna realized that she had done something stupid, she had kicked a giant, she should have been happy that he was laughing, even if it had been at her. At least that meant he was in a good mood, Filopo, but kicking him had been a stupid move. She dashed to the side when he reached out, intending to make for the window.   
  
Legolas anticipated the fairy's move and grabbed her ankle, it was funny to watch her push forward in an attempt to fly away, but he noticed that while he was in the mood to play, she was seriously scared. That sobered him up and he pulled on her ankle sending her flying backwards and caught her gently in his hand.   
  
"Have you eaten yet?" he asked hoping to put her at ease with this abrupt change of focus. Fianna stared at her favorite elf in confusion.   
  
'He wants to know if I've eaten?' Fianna shook her head dumbly, still unsure of his mood.   
  
"Then you must eat." He carried her quickly over to her box/bed installing her inside, drawing the covers up, and placing the food on her lap. He pulled the net off the food and waited for her to dig in.   
  
Fianna was too hungry to protest. Relieved and somewhat touched that this food was prepared for her, she grabbed the fig and bit heartily into it. Savoring the sweet taste and wiping the juice off of her chin with the back of her hand. It didn't take long before she finished everything (everything, that is, except the strange item she was unsure of.)  
  
She leaned back and patted her stomach contentedly, her eyes half closed, then with a sudden burst of energy she flew up and planted a juicy kiss on the ear she had offended earlier.   
  
"Thank you, master elf, for everything, but I must go." She said giving him a polite bow.  
  
"And, where do you go, where is your home?" Legolas asked.   
  
This made Fianna very nervous, she couldn't give him that information.  
  
"I must go," she said again ignoring his question.  
  
"Do you live in the forest?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and no." She answered truthfully, fairies lived everywhere and nowhere.   
  
"I will take you back to your home in the forest."   
  
"You can't."   
  
"Then I will take you back to the edge of the forest, it's not safe for you to go alone." He shot a pointed look at her wing.   
  
Fianna saw no reason why him taking her to the edge of the woods was a bad idea. So she agreed.   
  
The journey to the edge of the forest was traveled in complete silence. Each wondering if they would ever run across the other again. When they reached their destination Legolas turned to Fianna.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Fianna."  
  
"Fianna, meet me in the same spot that we met today. I would like to monitor the healing process of your wing."   
  
Fianna could have told him that it would probably be healed by tomorrow, but she wanted to see him again.  
  
"Ok." She said softly as she took off in the direction of her home. She had been traveling for a while, when she got to the middle of the forest. She looked around to make sure she would be unnoticed, looked in between a pair of trees and . . . sure enough there was the barrier, a purple and blue stream of magic that only fairies had the power to see and activate. It would take her out of this dimension and into the fairy realm. She concentrated her magic and flew directly at it, she felt the almost liquid barrier give way and when she opened her eyes she was home.  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Papuloose - An ugly creature that lives only in the realm of the fairies, where ironically all things are beautiful.  
  
Filopo - a fairy curse word, the equivalent of 'damn'.  
  
Long Chap, please R&R thanks ^_^! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Blah blah blah and all that jazz.  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
"Fianna where on Gizarre have you been, I had every fairy in this realm looking for you. You've disappeared everyday since you came back with an injured wing, three weeks ago! Which, by the way you haven't explained yet. Your mother has given up on you, though she worries constantly. And who do you think gets to deal with the brunt of her anxiety? Me and your father, this is what I get for being your best friend, and the only one who can even come close to catching you. Being as fast as you are. With that wing healed, but not in tip top shape I should be able to catch you, but nooo! You have to be sneaky, devious, underhanded . . ."   
  
Fianna groaned, waking up to Quaycious' incessant chatter was enough to drive a fairy mad. She opened one eye and looked at him in severe annoyance when he kept listing different words for the same fault of hers.   
  
'I get the picture!!' She mentally screeched. My stars how many synonyms does he know.   
  
'Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up' she chanted mentally.   
  
"I'm not going to lose you today, no you're not leaving my sight. I'll know where you go, when you go and come back and . . . oooff . . ."   
  
"A furious fairy in a flurry of arms and legs tackled the seemingly unsuspecting Quaycious.   
  
Quaycious was on his back with Fianna straddling his waist. Her face only inches above his as she glared straight into his eyes. Quaycious grinned up at her, he couldn't even pretend to be surprised or unpleased with this turn of events. For as long as he could remember he had chatted non-stop to wake her. In truth it was the only way to wake her. Plus he liked her form of retaliation. She continued to glare at him and he knew it was because she was a lousy morning person and she was still in the process of waking up. He could be here for a while, 'not that I mind' he thought. Quaycious' grin widened and he shifted into a more comfortable position.   
  
His movement seemed to bring Fianna out of her open-eyed slumber.   
  
"You'd think after all these years of this same situation; you on your back and all, you'd learn" Fianna whispered. She hated loud noises when she was waking up and even her own voice irritated her.   
  
"You'd think" Quaycious replied, Fianna wondered why he sounded so smug.   
  
She sighed and got off of him, hovering in the air above him. Fianna blinked, 'when did he get so handsome?' she thought and as he stood up she let her gaze leisurely travel over him. Golden brown skin, perfectly toned muscles, shown to perfection (since he wore no shirt like all male fairies in this realm.) His pants, made from the finest silk worms hung below his waist. His thighs and legs were toned muscles as well, and he was tall (an amazing six inches) _ He usually wore his flame red hair in a braid down his back, but today he wore it loose and flowing down to his waist. He had silver eyes and while on others this color would have been cold even icy, his eyes were vibrant with life and warm with humor. His wings were gorgeous she noticed with some surprise, they were dragonfly wings and had the appearance of flames; gold bursting into an illuminating red, with black specks dotted throughout the colors for the perfect accents. However, his most appealing feature was his smile, never did this fairy go without a smile on his face so great was his love of life.   
  
'If I hadn't met Legolas I would have thought him the most handsome male alive' she thought wryly.   
  
Quaycious was properly adorned in gold and silver trinkets that befitted his social stature. He wore an arm band of twined silver and gold vines and a shefflile metal amulet (which was a magic metal that changed shape and color according to the mood of the one wearing the item.) The metal was almost alive. Now it was blue and in the shape of a Mondola, which meant that Quaycious was in a playful mood.   
  
Fianna decided to oblige him. She put on a serious face, flew around to his back and waited for him to turn around. When he did, she flew closer and closer forcing him to back up. His grin turned into a puzzled half smile and when the back of his knees touched the side of her flower, she let a sly grin spread over her face and pushed with all of her might, toppling him backward. She immediately took of in the direction of the water spring. She had her clothes off and was completely immersed in water before he caught up with her. She knew he knew better than to follow her in, plus he had already had his bath.   
  
Fianna was right, Quaycious fumed at not being able to catch her before she made it to the spring. Then with a shrug and a grin he sat down, pulled out his flute and began to play. Fianna melted at the sound of the music, which like it's creator was full of life and soul. She had been hoping that Quaycious would go away and forget his vow to keep her within his sight all day. However, upon hearing the music she was glad he stayed. Fianna sighed, 'there's no hope for it, I'll have to trick him again.' Fianna hated to lie to her friend. She dipped her head under the water and began to wash her hair.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I forgot to tell you, you have to see Sonoya today." Quaycious said nonchalantly as they were flying around a little later that morning.   
  
"WHAT!!? Fianna screeched to a halt, she had been flying on her back so now she was facing back the way the came.   
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!??"   
  
Quaycious looked taken aback by this attack. "I told you, I forgot."   
  
"I can't go I have to be . . ." She cut herself off.   
  
"Listen Fianna I'm your friend, and I realize that whatever you do and wherever you go is important to you, but you're the Alpha Fairy. Which is both a privilege and a curse. You have an obligation to all of the fairies in this realm. You haven't seen Sonoya in three weeks for your training. She's old and her time on this earth is coming to an end. If you're not ready when she's gone what will the fairies do? Listen spend at least two hours today with her, I'll think of something to get you out of it after that OK?" Quaycious asked, unfortunately for Fianna being very reasonable.   
  
Fianna knew that she had a responsibility to the other fairies, with her being the Alpha Fairy. An Alpha Fairy was a wise fairy that watched over all the other fairies, animals, plants, flowers, etc. in her realm. Only a female fairy was given this position. One particular female was born with amazing powers. This was determined if the female fairy child glowed blue, all other fairies glowed with different colors, only the Alpha Fairy glowed blue. Upon the discovery that the child glowed blue the fairy would be declared the future Alpha Fairy and was taken instantaneously to the present Alpha Fairy, where she would start her training when she took her first flight. Aside from the small token of prestige being the Alpha Fairy was a purely selfless position. It didn't come with riches or even fame, it came with tons of responsibility instead. She even had to choose the fairies she thought should have the duties of bringing on the seasons, for her term. Fianna had come up with the perfect fairy for summer, she looked over at Quaycious. Maybe because she came up with this decision Sonoya would be pleased and allow her to leave earlier than usual. She still had an hour before she was to meet Legolas, her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. She could hardly wait.   
  
"Come on," she said breathlessly grabbing Quaycious by the hand and heading toward Sonoya's tree house.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"You were supposed to come get me nearly an hour ago." Fianna screamed at Quaycious over her shoulder as she flew as fast as she could. Quaycious struggled to keep up with her.   
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.   
  
Fianna stopped and flew back toward him.   
  
"I accept your apology, now are you going to leave me alone or do I have to leave you behind and possibly lie to you?" She asked testily.   
  
"How about neither, you can trust me Fianna." He wore one of his rare serious expressions. Fianna studied him, ::sigh:: she already knew she could trust him. She also knew as a best friend he would do what he thought was best for her. And what she was doing might not be what was best for her.   
  
"You promise not to lecture me, or laugh at me, or tell anyone?"   
  
He pretended to think about it. "The lecturing and not telling anyone I think I can do. The not laughing at you is asking too much if you ask me." He teased the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement.   
  
"So who asked you?" She responded automatically. She sigh, "Quay, you promise?" She asked seriously.  
  
His grin died, "I promise" he said earnestly.   
  
"I have a pet." she said and taking his hand she flew the remaining distance until she reached the barrier.   
  
"The barrier!! Please tell me you haven't been traveling through the barriers Fianna, please tell me that."   
  
"You promised."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "All right lets see this pet you've acquired." Hand in hand they flew through the barrier.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
They had been traveling for a while and Quaycious had begun to think his friend had no idea where they were going. Then he heard it, a whoosh and a twang. He quickly grabbed Fianna's wrist and pulled her to a stop. They wouldn't go anywhere until he knew what the sound was and that it posed no threat. Fianna looked at him in puzzlement then gently pulled on her wrist until he let go. She flew on, faster this time with ill-contained excitement.   
  
When he caught up with her she was watching something in awe. He followed her gaze and saw what could only be described as an elf in the clearance. The elf knocked the breath out of even Quaycious (not for the same reason, however.) POWER, it radiated off of the elf. He would be a good leader, his every movement was assured with extreme self-confidence. He looked too young for that kind of power and assurance to Quaycious. But the thing that had Quaycious staring in wonderment was the way the elf handled the bow and arrow. 'The elf makes the deadly weapon look graceful, and beautiful, even peaceful.'   
  
It took a while, but Quaycious finally noticed the expression on the elf's face. It was that of murderous intent, his concentration unshakable.   
  
This elf was deadly.  
  
"Let's press on, the sooner we find this pet of yours the sooner we can get back to the safety of the realm." He said uneasily as he turned to Fianna.  
  
"Whatever do you mean quay? He is my pet."   
  
Quaycious' jaw almost hit the forest floor. "He's your PET!!"  
  
Fianna nodded.   
  
"Fia," he said with forced patience, " people make cute harmless things their pet. They DO NOT take cold murderous things as their pet. This is a joke right, you're pulling my wing aren't you?" He tried to force a laugh as if that would make it funny.  
  
Fianna shook her head and flew forward.   
  
"FIANNA WHAT THE . . ." He shouted, it was too late though, she had already flown up to the elf.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Something was wrong. Fianna could feel it. This was not the first time Legolas had brought his bow and arrow to their meetings. In fact she'd never seen him without them. However, since her arrival he had not looked at the forest once. Not even a glance, and he was practicing as if his very life depended on it.   
  
She had to figure out what was wrong. Fianna regretted bringing Quaycious now, what if Legolas needed to talk. Their friendship had progressed greatly in the last three weeks, nevertheless, he still didn't speak about the things that distressed him. There was a threat to his happiness, over the last three weeks she could feel it growing and festering in his mind. She knew he wouldn't tell her about it especially with someone else there to hear, but she had to try. She couldn't help him if she didn't know what was wrong. So preoccupied was she that she flew right into his line of fire.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Quaycious was going to have a heart attack. There was no way he could get to her before the arrow struck her.  
  
That didn't stop him from trying.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Legolas was feeling the same as Quaycious, he almost didn't have time to redirect the arrow before it was too late. But they didn't call a master archer for no reason. He lowered his trembling hands. He would have to talk to her about the foolhardiness of flying in the line of the fire.   
  
'But not now, now you're too relieved that she's safe and she's here.' He thought as his body began to relax. He put the arrow back and leaned the bow against a nearby tree. Troubling thoughts had been going through his mind all day. The informant had come back to Mirkwood today with terrible news. The ring had made itself known and an army for Sauron was in the process of being built. War was inevitable, Legolas' heart was heavy, his eyes murky with worry. He needed the distraction this fairy would bring him.   
  
'It's more than that, she puts you at ease, Makes you forget your disquiet. She even makes you love the forest more, seeing it through her eyes is like seeing it for the first time.' He snapped himself out of his thoughts. He smiled as she came to sit on his shoulder. It was her favorite spot, and it made it easier for him to hear her. He felt her kiss his ear, which he was used to by now. Legolas plucked a fig from his pocket. He knew it was her favorite and he made sure he always brought one. The servants had stopped looking at him weird now when he asked for only ONE fig.   
  
She grabbed it from him greedily and gave a squeal of delight. He chuckled. 'Yes I'm feeling better.' He smiled. She got off his shoulder (which surprised him since she usually stayed there for a while, sometimes for the whole visit.) He heard her say in his ear.   
  
"Legolas I've brought a friend I want you to meet."   
  
Needless to say Legolas was surprised, but stayed there while she headed back in the direction from which she had come to get her friend. He soon saw a bright golden light fly up next to her blue light.   
  
"Legolas this is Quay, my friend." She said.   
  
The fairy named Quay flew up to Legolas, staring him in the face. Legolas stared back at the fairy. 'A male fairy.'   
  
"Nice to meet you Quay."  
  
"Quaycious, only Fia can call me Quay." The fairy replied rudely, ignoring Legolas' polite greeting. He turned his back on Legolas and addressed Fianna, "Seems like a lousy choice for a pet, Fia." He was turning around to look at Legolas as he said this, a grin which was more like a snarl tugging at his lips. It seemed like the smile never left his face. Legolas gritted his teeth resisting the urge to take off his boot and squash the pest.   
  
"Quaycious . . ." Fianna gasped her mouth remained open ready to last him with several colorful curses.   
  
"Humph, I'll be around scream if you need me, I'll hear you."   
  
Legolas wondered if that was somehow a threat to him. He would have been amused if he wasn't so insulted. The balls of the fairy. What was he going to do, he barely reached his ankles when standing. Legolas growled as the male fairy flew away, trying to determined how far the fairy had gone. He was still staring when he felt a tug on one of the golden braids that adorned the side of his head. He turned looking at his fairy who still held the end of his braid in her hands, the fig tucked under her right arm. She grinned then put on an innocent face and pretended to hide the braid behind her back.   
  
Legolas threw back his head in laughter at the ludicrous sight. Fianna sat on his shoulder again. She scooted closer to his ear and waited for him to stop laughing.   
  
Dictionary:   
  
Mondola - Another animal that lives only in fairy realm. It is an extremely adorable and playful creature.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter had such an abrupt ending, please forgive me, this is all that is coming out of my brain at present.   
  
I hope you are enjoying it so far, I know it's going slow but I'm just laying the ground work. I promise it will speed up soon and then there will be lots of action. So be patient! ^_^!   
  
I'd like to hear from you, so feel free to review, tell me what's on your mind. What would you like to see happen? 


End file.
